


Survival of the Spiders

by Ms_Roboto



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Memes, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Swearing, shitpost-y filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Roboto/pseuds/Ms_Roboto
Summary: Miles and Peni visit Peter B. Parker. Something strange happens. Inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode: Survival of the Idiots.





	Survival of the Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crapsack summary.
> 
> This is just a shitpost-y filler fic because I'm bored and school is holding me back a bit. Expect a DDLC fic soon.

In the dead of very cold and dark night, Miles and Peni (with Sp//der). silently swing in Peter's dimension. Peni was wildly unfamiliar in this territory, Miles, on the other hand, was more comfortable. Despite all of the little differences in Peter's dimension. Miles and Peni climb on to a smaller building and rest. Peni crawls out of Sp//der. They look out upon this dimension.

"Huh. I thought Peter's dimension would be more...fancy. It looks similar to yours Miles."

Peni tells Miles while looking out.

"Well, it's only little different compared to mine." Miles replied while looking out with her. Miles gets an idea, he shoots up, startling Peni a little bit.

"How about we visit Peter? Just to see how he's doing." Miles suggests to Peni.

Peni shoots up with Miles. "That's a good idea. But where can he be?" Peni replied.

Suddenly, Miles' and Peni's Spider-Sense go off. They look down on the building, and look at each other. The small building was Peter and Mary Jane's apartment. Miles jumps down in front of the house'' door. Peni whistles, and the Spider from Sp//der jumps out of the robot and into her shirt pocket. She give the spider a tiny pat on it's head. She jumps down, leaving the robot behind. They notice a small letter taped to the door. The letter reads:

 

_To Whom This May Concern,_

_Mary Jane Watson will not be here for the next few weeks, for she has to attend a very special event in Los Angeles. Please contact her via email or phone address for any concerns or issues._

 

Miles and Peni look at each other and shrug. They reach for the doorknob, but the door slowly opens itself. The door was open the whole time. They crept into the house. It was trashy as hell. Pizza boxes and trash everywhere. Miles and Peni could hear the television blaring in the living room. They see Avery dishelved, half-naked Peter, he still has his web shooters on his wrists. He's sleeping on the couch with his face down and ass up. It looks like he's gained more weight as well. "Looks like an over-inflated Spider-Man doll!" Peni whispered. Miles giggles at Peni's remark. Peter groans.

"I'll get you Kingpin. You too, Ock." He mumbled while shuffling in his sleep. Miles and Peni laugh at Peter's sleep talk.

"Oh, you better run faster, Spider-Man!" Miles whispers into Peter's ear. 

"Yeah I'm getting away! Faster!" Peni added while running in place. They both giggle. 

"Ok, I think we should go. ItsI obvious he won't get up." Miles said while exiting the house.

"Nighty night." Peni whispers to Peter, exiting the house with Miles. Miles climbs back up the roof, carrying Peni on his back. They get up on the roof, Peni places her spider back into Sp//der. She turns to Miles and sees him puffing his chest up and walking in a stilled manner. "You're going down Spooder-Man." Miles said while stomping on the ground and imitating Kingpin. Peni smiles, she ruffles her hair and waves her arms like a wacky inflatable tube man. "LoOoOk at me. I'm Doc Ock. Reseaaaaarch!" Peni yelled. They keep jumping up and down the roof shouting the people they make fun of. But little did they know, their ruckus has caused a storm to awaken from it's sleep. Miles and Peni keep doing imitations in front of each other. until Miles comes to a complete stop. He's shivering. 

"Oh, come one, Miles. It's not that co-" Peni's comment is interuppint by a hand that laid on her head. A rather large hand. Peni turns. It's Peter. Half-awake. Half-naked. But he's 100% pissed. 

"Which one of you is Doc Ock." Peter moaned all zombie-like, but still managed to sound remotely threatening.

"Um...me?"

All of the sudden, Peter TOSSED Peni up into the air, screaming her lungs out. Leaving both Miles and Sp//der shocked.

"Peni!" Miles yelled while looking up.

"Now, it' your turn, Kingpin." Peter groaned as put his fists up. 

Miles went into panic mode, he could think up a plan in a short amount of time. He sees a small rock on the the ground and he picks it up, ready to toss it at Peter.

"Peter, stand back. I'm warning ya!" Miles said,  attempting to level with him. 

Peter  _hisses_ at Miles. 

"Okay, I warned ya!" Just as Miles was about to throw the rock, Peni lands right on top of Miles. 

Peter leaps furiously at the two, Miles and Peni scream and hold each other as Peter jumps at them.

 

**They're fucked.**

 

[<\------------------- To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> There's no second part, btw.


End file.
